logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
View-Master Interactive Vision (East and West Cybersland)/List of games
1990 *Sesame Street: Let's Learn to Play Together *Sesame Street: Magic on Sesame Street *Sesame Street: Let's Play School *Sesame Street: Oscar's Letter Party *Muppet Madness *Muppet Studios Presents: You're the Director *Disney's Cartoon Arcade *Super Mario Bros. *Legend of Zelda 1991 *Inspector Gadget: Go Go Gadget Adventure (animation by DiC Entertainment's French division, vocies recorded in Los Angeles, interactive content made in France) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Bodacious Being Interactive (animation by Fred Wolf Films Dublin, voices recorded in Los Angeles, interactive content made in France) * The Simpsons: Bart vs. The Space Mutants (platform game) * Disney's Beauty and the Beast * Yoshi 1992 * Batman: Joker's Jinx (Beat 'em up game) * Make your Own Disney Classic Movie (features movie clips from Beauty and the Beast, Pinocchio, Sleeping Beauty, Dumbo, and Bambi) * Mario Paint Studio 1993 * Star Trek The Next Generation: Strategic Operations Simulation * Where In The World is Carmen Sandiego? * Disney's Aladdin (platform game) * Barney's Alphabet Adventure (platform game) * Make You Own Comic Adventure: X-Men * Make You Own Comic Adventure: Garfield 1994 * Where In Time is Carmen Sandiego? * Make You Own Comic Adventure: Spider-Man * Make You Own Comic Adventure: Peanuts * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Rita's Revenge * Mega Man 1995 * Disney's The Lion King * Make You Own Comic Adventure: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers & VR Troopers * Make You Own Comic Adventure: Batman & Superman (last Make You Own Comic Adventure game) * VR Troopers (Beat 'em up game) * Batman and Superman: Battle for Metropolis (Beat 'em up game) * Winnie the Pooh Storybook Studio (first Storybook Studio game) 1996 * Toy Story: Woody and Buzz's Adventure (platform game) * Sesame Street Storybook Studio * 3D Art Stuido 1997 * Disney's Hercules (platform game) * The Land Before Time Storybook Studio 1998 * Barbie Dreamhouse builder * Godzilla Movie Game (Beat 'em up game) * Sesame Street: Elmo's World Tour (platform game) * The Rugrats Movie Game (platform game) * Disney's Mulan (platform game) 1999 * Dragon Ball Z: Anime Studio * The Powerpuff Girls: Dress Up Fashion Show * Pokemon Stadium * The Powerpuff Girls: Mojo's Revenge * Qoo: The Video Game * Disney's Tarzan * The Powerpuff Girls: Fuzzy Fighers * Toy Story 2 2000 * Dragon Tales * The Powerpuff Girls * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Pokemon: Anime Adventure * Roller Coaster Tycoon * Chuck E. Cheese's Railroad Madness * The Powerpuff Girls meet Batman * The Powerpuff Girls vs. The RowdyRuff Boys (first game to be released on DVD) * Nickelodeon Storybook Studio * Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza Shop 2001 * Scooby-Doo: Night of 1,000 Frights * The Sims * The Powerpuff Girls Meet Speed Buggy * Chuck E. Cheese's Dance Party * Mario Kart Grand Prix * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater Trilogy * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Monsters Inc. 2002 * Rugrats in Paris * Rugrats: Reptar's Rampage * E.T. Adventure Game * Mario in Luigi's Mansion * Mega Man X: Revenge of Sigma * Mega Man & Bass * Pokemon: Pikachu's Paint Shop 2003 * Pokemon Math RS * Pokemon Reading RS * Rocket Power: Scream to the Extreme Sports * SpongeBob SqaurePants Storybook Studio * Digimon Racing * Finding Nemo * Peanuts Storybook Studio 2004 * Thomas and Friends: Railroad Simulator (last game to be release on VHS) * Sesame Street: Muppet Paint Shop * Barney's Zoo (last Barney game) * Dora the Explorer: Adventures in Spanish * Shark Tale 2005 * Shrek Storybook Studio * Dora the Explorer Storybook Studio * Mega Man Math * Chuck E. Cheese's Skateboarding * Go Go Diego Go! 2010 * Toy Story 3 * Build-A-Bear Workshop * Chuck E. Cheese 2011 * Dora the Explorer and Team Umizoomi in Balloon Rescue * Pokemon Racing * Lego Star Wars: Build Your Own Adventure * Regular Show 2013 * Marvel's Avengers Storybook Studio * Frozen and other Disney Princess Tales Storybook Studio 2014 * Paw Patrol * Justice : Fashion Designer * Brothers: Extreme Skate Jam * Pokemon X & Y Fusion Workshop * Big Hero 6: Robot Builder * The Lego Movie: Build Your Own Adventure Category:Video Games Category:East Cybersland Category:West Cybersland